Global Crises
by Xelena
Summary: this is the sequel to Betrayal. i suggest reading that one first if you haven't already.


Disclaimers: Alright, for the last time, I don't own Xel, Lina, Xellas, or any of the others. However, this story is MINE and so is Lexnr, so NO TOUCHIE! HANDS OFF!  
AN: hey hey! Here's chapter 1 of my sequel to Betrayal- enjoy y'all!  
Global Crises  
Chapter 1: Search for the Resurrection- the beginning  
Lina Inverse sat in the forest, contemplating how her friends were doing. She missed them sorely, but there was nothing that could be done in any way to help solve that problem. She had become a completely different person about a month ago, and as of that day, she would never be able to travel with them again. Lina sighed and turned over on her side, coming face to face with the intelligent silver eyes and silver-lavender fur of a giant wolf. She immediately recognized the wolf as the one Xellas had magically created for her. Xelloss had a "guardian" wolf, so her Mistress had created one for her as well. "Ah, Lexnr, my friend, I wonder how their doing? I guess I should feel sorry, but I don't." She stood and left the forested area of her room, teleporting back into the main room. Lina gasped as two arms materialized out of thin air around her waist. She was pulled down by the figure, and gasped again as she was turned around and kissed. 'Only one person would have the audacity to do that.' Breaking away, she smiled as her eyes confirmed her thoughts.  
Xelloss grinned at the smile spread across his love's face. Over the past few weeks, Lina had done what he never thought she would. She had forgiven him and slowly fallen in love with him all over again. "So, Lina-chan, my darling, what were you thinking about? And please don't say the swordsman again, or I will lock you in your room with a anti-teleportation spell cast on the walls."  
"Actually, I was thinking about him, but" Lina added, seeing him raise his hand to confine her to her quarters, "I was also thinking about Zelgadis and Amelia. I mean, I should feel guilty shouldn't I? But I don't, at all."  
Xelloss smiled at his love's confusion and laughed. "Ah, Lina-chan, my sweet, confused Lina-chan, of course you don't feel guilty. You did what you were ordered to do, and so you have no reason to feel guilty. Plus the fact that the chimera and princess are fine, so you have no guilty conscience. That idiot swordsman attacked you first if you recall, and so you just crippled him in counter-attack."  
"Yes, but I was always taught that Mazoku were the evil race, their name after all does mean monster."  
"Well, that's true in a way, but only generally. After all, until our fight with Gaav, you never knew I was anything but what I said I was."  
"I guess, but…"  
"No buts now. I believe the Mistress wishes to see us."  
'Quite the intelligent one I see.'  
Xelloss and Lina smiled at the same time and teleported into the throne room. Kneeling, they both waited for orders.   
"Well, my general and priest. It seems that my plan paid off in the end. The Dark Lords have been told to search for a piece of our lord, and I intend to find that piece, using your powers of course, before any of the other Lords. Since they don't know of our new general, and have not asked about any of the power fluctuations, I have neglected to tell them. And because of this, we can get a head start on our search before they know what's going on."  
"Where are we to start our search, Mistress?"  
"Ah, you catch on quick I see. Now you understand why so many dark lords and monsters wished to recruit you. You will start in the area around Zephilia, and continue your way west towards Seyruun. From there, you will head to the north, where our lords body is hidden."  
Xelloss spoke up. "Mistress, should we constantly report back?"  
"Xelloss, honestly, you know the answer to that question. You've been living for long enough."  
"Yes, mistress."  
"Alright, one last thing. Xelloss? If she doesn't know already, teach Lina-chan how to recognize the other Lord's servants and our Lord's signature. Dismissed."  
  
Sorry it's so short. Couldn't help it. By the way, could someone check my direction for me? I don't know for sure what direction Seyruun is from Zephilia, and I'm not sure if there's a name for the north around the Katahto Mtns. Thanks. Hope you enjoyed the 1st chap of the Betrayal sequel. 


End file.
